1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to image processing technology, and more particularly to noise suppression devices and image capturing apparatuses including noise suppression devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image signal captured by a digital camera includes noise, herein referred to as noise elements. If the noise elements are not suppressed and/or eliminated before the image signal is displayed by a display apparatus, display quality will be degraded. In one example, if low frequency noise elements are not suppressed from the image signal prior to display, then low frequency luminance spots will be shown in the display.
As resolution of display apparatuses increases, noise suppression devices effectively suppressing and/or eliminating noise elements included in the image signal becomes more important.